


Nagito's Moving Castle

by MxxnLily



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Hajime owns a mochi shop, Hajime will turn into izuru, Hinata - Sophie, Komaeda - Howl, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, komaeda hair will change later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxxnLily/pseuds/MxxnLily
Summary: This is a Danganronpa Howl's Moving Castle AU but with Komahina





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so there are going to be a lot of bad grammar so whatever

"Hey Hajime!"

Hajime startled at the sound of his name being called, almost dropping his mochi

"Ibuki, please knock instead of barging in next time, ok?" Hajime said as he put a mochi in a box.

"Oh sorry Hajime, but the others and I are going out, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Asked Ibuki. 

"I'm sure and I hate leaving work half-done." Hajime said as he gave her a small smile.

"Well ok then." Ibuki shrugged and walked away leaving Hajime alone at his work place. There were different calls from different people, three girls ran to the window.

"Look it's Komaeda castle!" Mahiru yelled. Hajime looked up at his own window. He saw on top of a hills near The Waste, he saw the castle. Hajime looked back down at his work, putting the the mochis in the box.

"Oh, look closer! Just by The Waste." Mikan mumbled as she points at the castle.

"Mikan, do you think Komaeda is here to visit the parade?" Mahiru asked.

"Aw, he's gone..." Saionji signed.

"He's not gone yet." Mikan informed Saionji. 

"He's hiding in the fog from the planes."

"Did you guys hear he eats the hearts of the people he ever loved!" Saionji smirked.

"Now I'm frightened to go out now!" Mikan said.

"Don't worry Tsumiki, he only loves beautiful people." Saionji laughed. Mahiru lightly punched Saionji to keep quit.

"Alright girls, let's go!" Ibuki yelled excitedly. The girls left, leaving Hajime alone. He placed the last mochi in the box and closed it. Hajime sighed as he stood and stretched. Content, he begin to tidy away his materials. He picked up his coat and left the room. He walked out of the back room to the front room and exited out of the shop, heading to the trolley.

 

The trolley was crowded as people are heading to the parade that is happening. The trolley stopped, Hajime hopped of the trolley and headed to a alleyway. He dug a piece of paper which leaded to the cafe. As he makes his way to the cafe, he was stopped by two guards.

"Hey pretty boy, where are you heading?"One of the guard asked.

"Oh, I'm heading to the cafe." Hajime sighed.

"Are you sure, you're not lost." The other guard asked who is analyzing Hinata. Hinata is starting to get creeped out.

"No, I'm not lost and please leave me alone." He told them, his voice sounding scared.

"He is a perfect guy for my niece." Just as Hajime was about to make a run for it when someone place a arm around his shoulder causing Hajime to stiffened.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Said the man.

"Hey, we're kinda busy here!" One of the guard growled.

"Oh really, looked to me like the two of you are leaving." The male waves his fingers which made the guards turned and marched away. Hajime finally looked up to the man. The man had a reddish/brown hair, skin white as snow, beautiful light grey-green eyes, and he was handsome.

"Don't mind them. They're usually not that bad."

"So where to?" The man equired. "I'll be your escort this evening."

"I'm heading to the cafe to meet my sister." Hajime told him. The man nodded and took Hajime arm. They walked leisurely down the alleyway. A black and white bear come out through a wall and slowly followed them.

"Don't be alarmed, but I'm being followed. Please act normal as you able." The man told Hajime, Hajime did as he was told. They begin to walk in a faster pace as more bears are coming through walls and seemingly quickened to match them.

"Sorry, it looks like you're involved." The man apologized. Hajime began to panicked as they turned down alleys to alleys. They are rushing now. More coming out in front of them. Hajime begin to feel hopeless.

"Hold on now!" They were shot up to the sky. The bears crashed to each other and failed to catch them.

"Now", he begin by taking Hajime hands. "Straighten your legs and start walking." Hajime did as he was told, they begin walking over the parade. Hajime couldn't help but laugh.

"You are a natural."

 

They reach to the balcony of the cafe. The man helped Hajime into the railing and into the balcony and turned. The man smiled at him.

"I'll make sure to draw them off, but wait a bit before heading out, ok?"

"Okay" Hinata said, nearly breathless.

"That's my boy." The man jumped backwards and fell. Hinata rushed over and look down for him. He disappeared into the crowd at the parade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and a special thanks to KimmyThain for the tips.  
> Enjoy

Hajime entered the cafe through the balcony door. He looked outside through the balcony window and can't stop thinking about the man that saved him.

"Hajime!"

Hajime turned to see his half sister Chiaki who's out of breath from running up the stairs. She ran to grab his hand and gave him a worried face.

"Hajime, are you ok?""Someone told me that you floated onto the balcony."

"Huh, so it wasn't my imagination."

 

They walked down to the storage room and they both sat themselves down on crates.

"It must have been a wizard." Chiaki concluded matter-of-factly. Hajime looked down and gently shook his head.

"But he was so kind to me". Hajime said. "If it wasn't for him, I'll probably be dating one of the guard niece."

"Of course he was nice kind, if it's Komaeda, he'll eat your heart." Chiaki said in a scared voice. Hajime shakes his head again.

"No he wouldn't, he only does that to beautiful people."

"Don't give me that now Hajime and you need to be more careful next time, ok?"

Hajime looked down and his begin to wonder off.

"Hey, are you listening." Chiaki voice broke through and Hajime turned to her.

"Hm?"

Chiaki made a noise of annoyance. Hajime stand up and picked up his coat. 

"I should be going now, I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay." Hajime told her. 

They walked out or the door. 

"Hajime, do you really want to waste your time running the mochi shop." Chiaki asked. She was worried for him.

"The shop is important to dad and I don't mind." Hajime gently shrugged.

"I'm not asking what dad want, I'm asking want you want."

"Bye Chiaki." Hajime turned around and walked away.

"It's your life Hajime, do something for yourself!" Chiaki yelled. Instead of replying, Hajime continued walking.

 

He reached to the mochi shop as the moon begin to rise. He hanged his coat and walked up to the counter to stack the boxes of mochi. 

The bell above the door rang out. Hajime turned around to see a tall women standing in the doorway. She had long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails and she was wearing a big, black fur coat. She looked around the shop and started walking up the counter.

"I'm sorry ma'am but shop is closed, please come back tomorrow."

The lady didn't listened and continued walk up the counter. "What a ugly shop filled with disgusting mochis." The lady said as she knocked over a box of mochi on the floor.

Hajime rushed over to picked up the box from the floor.

"And you are the most disgusting thing in here." The lady smirked.

Hajime felt his face heat up with anger. "I'm sorry but I may ask you to leave." He said as he walked to the door and opened it. "The door's over here, we're closed."

The women lips stretched into a smile. "Standing up to the Witch of the Waste I see, that's cute."

Hajime eyes widen in terror. "The Witch of the Waste?!" He turned to run but two big, black and white bears blocked the path.

The witch open her arms and flew directly to Hajime, who hunched over. But she flies through him. "The best thing of that spells is you can't tell anyone about it." The witch laughed. "My regards to Nagito." The door slammed shut and the witch is gone.

Hajime began to stand up straight, he looked over to the mirror beside the door to see a man with long, flowing black hair and red eyes. Hajime screamed and fell to the ground. He managed to get up and looked at his new reflection, his hand running through his long, black hair.

"Is this me?" Hajime countined to look at his reflection. "That's not me!" He shakes his head vigorously. He ran to the counter and grab a large pair of scissors. When he's about to cut a few of his strands of his long mane. The scissors began to heat up and burned his hand. He drop the hot scissors and hissed at the pain. 

"This is not real?!" Hajime ran off to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hajime awoke to the light streaming in through his bedroom window. He look at his hand to see a burnt mark. 'So it did happened.' Hajime sat up from his bed and looked down at his long black hair. A bang at his door started him, causing him to fall of of his bed. 

"Hajime, are you in there?" A soft voice coming from the other side of the door. It was his Aunt Chisa, who's here to check up how the shop is doing. 

"Yeah I'm in here." Hajime said as he tried to stand up but fell back down, tripping on his own hair. 

"Hajime, are you ok?, you want me to come in?" 

"No!, I'm just not feeling well and I want to be alone for awhile." 

"Oh, ok then, I hope you feel better."

Hajime heard Chisa footsteps retreated down the hallway. He sighed in relief. He stand up and walked up to a mirror. He stared at himself and let out a small smile. "This isn't so bad. The hair and eyes make you look tough and smart." But his smile soon faded away. "But you can't stay like this for long." Hajime walked over to his dresser and pulled out a long black cloak. He put on the hood and sneaked out through the back door and headed to the Waste because the Waste is calling him. 

\------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Hajime is hiking up a large hill to the Waste. It had been what seemed like forever. His hair kept getting stuck to things and his hair gets in face, causing him to trip. He had to stop and sit himself down on a boulder to take out small twigs and mud off his hair. "This will take forever." Hajime mumbled.

Hajime begin to hear rustling sounds. He looked around to see where the sound is coming from. He turned to his right to see bush rumbling. He slowly walked over the bush to see what causing it to rumble. He looked through the bush to something was stuck in the bush. The thing was connected to a beautiful handcrafted stick. Hajime grab the stick and pulled. The stick won't budge. Hajime was getting frustrated. He pulled one more time, using all of his strength

The stick came loose, rose up, and stand on its own. It was a scarecrow. It was wearing a old stitched up dress and it has hair made out of yellow yarn.

"Oh, it's just a scarecrow." Hajime sighed in relief. "But how are you standing on your own?" Hajime mumbled. He looked around the scarecrow to see what's causing it to stand up. Hajime looked back at the scarecrow and gave it a dirty look.  
"Your head resembles a Sakura Mochi, I hate Sakura Mochi." Hajime said, continuing looking at the scarecrow. He turned around and continued his journey up the Waste. "At least, you're not stuck anymore!" Hajime yelled at scarecrow as hike up the large hill.

\------------------------------------------------------

The hill up to the Waste has gotten dark and windy. Hajime pushed his hair out of his face and turned around to see how much he has gotten. He barely made any progress. He could still see the town. "I've barely moved." Hajime mumbled. He later hears a 'thunk' sound. He looked down hill to see the scarecrow. "Please stop following me, there's no need to thank me!"

The scarecrow hops its way to Hajime and drop a small ribbon into Hajime hands.

"Is this for me?" Hajime said to the scarecrow. 

The scarecrow just stood there, looking down on Hajime. 

"Thank you, it's just what I needed." Hajime tied his hair up with the ribbon. The wind blowed again, making Hajime cold. "If you like to do me one more favor, you could run off and find me a place to stay."

The scarecrow hopped away to go find Hajime a place to stay.

The wind gotten stronger, almost blowing Hajime away. He continued to hike up the hill. Battleships flew overhead. Hajime recalled that the princess has gone missing and the kingdom is on the search for her. The air began to smell like smoke. 'There must be a fire around here.'  
Hajime thought. 

He made to the Waste and see a castle. Not just any castle, a moving castle. Nagito's moving castle. The Castle stopped and let out a loud hiss. Behind the Castle was the scarecrow.

"When I said a place to stay, I didn't mean Nagito's castle!" Hajime yelled at the scarecrow. Hajime looked at the castle and let out a sigh. "This will have to do."

The Castle let another loud hiss and started moving. Hajime begin chasing the castle. He grabbed the railing that's is connected to the castle and tried to left himself up. He had gotten a little from the scarecrow and left him up to the railing. Hajime stand up and in front of him was a door that leads to inside the castle. "Thanks for the help!" Hajime waved at the scarecrow. He open the door and went inside.

The Castle was dark and filled with dusts. The only light in the castle was a small fire place. The Castle was a dump. Hajime make his way over to a old chair in front of the fire. He grabbed two fire wood throw it into the fire. He set himself down on the chair and slowly drifting to sleep. 

"That is one nasty curse you have there and you'll a hard time getting rid of that one." 

Hajime eyes shot wide open and lean back in the chair. "The fire spoke!" Hajime breathes, still leaning on the chair. 

"Let me guess, the curse won't allowed you to talk about it, right?" The fire ask.

Hajime slowly nod. "Are you the wizard Nagito?" Hajime asks timidly, trying to calm down.

The fire scoffs. "No, I'm a fire demon. Can't you tell?" The fire replies. "The name is Fuyuhiko."

"A fire demon." Hajime murmur. "Then you can break my curse."

Fuyuhiko was silent for a moment before he let out a sigh. "Maybe or maybe not, if you can find a way to break the spell that's on me, then I'll break the spell that's on you. Got it?" 

Hajime leans forward. "If you're a demon, the how do I know I can trust you?" Hajime crossed his arms and giving Fuyuhiko s glared. "Do you promise to help me if I help you?" 

"Demons don't make promises," Fuyuhiko counters snootily.

Hajime lean back at the chair. "Then go find someone else to break your spell."

"Come on, you should feel sorry for me. That spell keeps me locked up in this castle and that bastard treats me like a slave." 

Fuyuhiko blabbering was causing Hajime to yawn. "Sound rough." Hajime mumbled.

"Look, if you figure out how to break this spell that's on me, then I'll break the spell that's on you, Deal?"

"Alright, it's a deal." Hajime murmurs. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of update. I keep retyping this and I have a little writers block. But I promise that I'll start chapter 4 sooner.


End file.
